


【战山为王】死脑筋（r）

by xupusimo



Category: RPS, 战博 - Fandom, 战山为王, 肖战x王一博
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xupusimo/pseuds/xupusimo
Summary: *低配版警匪（小民警x小混混）*试图写出很飒的文风（但好像没有成功orz）*纯虚构，勿上升，谢谢！





	【战山为王】死脑筋（r）

【战山为王】死脑筋  
*低配版警匪（小民警x小混混）  
*试图写出很飒的文风（但好像没有成功orz）  
——————————————————————  
“轰隆——”  
一道锐利的闪电划破层层叠叠的乌云，闷了半个下午的雨总算倾泻而下。  
“乓乓乓！”  
防盗门被敲得震天响，与雨水噼里啪啦砸在窗玻璃上的声音和作一处，显得格外热闹。  
“战哥！战哥！肖战啊！”门外的人大声叫着，“战哥！你开门啊！”  
“来了！”肖战“唰”地将菜铲出了锅，关了火，将菜端上桌，解了围裙往门口走去。  
“你们放手！战哥在家，没听到他刚说来了吗？”  
“行了王博，哪儿有什么人会专门给你开门？我看咱几个还是撬窗进去来得快！”  
“还是说你想上人家的床想疯了。其实吧，你要实在想挨艹，兄弟几个也都是根正苗红的好男人啊！”  
“就是就是，你有什么需要，尽管裤子一脱，兄弟们什么都帮你解决了……”  
肖战刚站在门口就听到外面吵吵嚷嚷，黑着脸打开门：“谁要在我家门口脱裤子？”  
“肖哥！”一看到他，几个混小子立马原地立正，要多恭敬有多恭敬，就差没给他敬个礼了。  
王一博眼睛一亮：“战哥！”  
肖战不咸不淡地扫了一眼众人，最后将目光停在王一博身上——这小孩像是被其他人合伙欺负了，手臂上横着好几道抓痕，一条单薄的圆领t恤歪歪扭扭地挂在身上，露出半个肩头，大抵是在雨里摔了一跤，浑身上下还沾着泥水。  
“你怎么回事儿？”肖战皱起眉。  
他音量并不大，却仿佛自带气场，方才吵起架来比谁都凶的少年们在他面前竟都缩手缩脚地不敢随意答话。  
肖战“啧”了一声，用手“啪”地拍了一下王一博的头：“我问你话呢。”  
“我……”王一博正思索着要怎么说，突然一个胆子大的在他身后叫了一声：“王博说他还想跟肖大哥你上床！”  
王一博立马辩驳：“我没有！我是来……”  
说着说着却没了声，只一个劲地偷偷瞅肖战，显是藏了话不敢说。  
肖战等了半天没等到解释，也懒得再追究，抓着他一条手臂将他一把拉进门，反手就打算把门带上，余光却瞥见其余几个人还挤在门外像是不太甘心就这么走了的样子。  
“干嘛？想进来看看我怎么干他？”肖战面无表情地回头问道。  
混小子们纷纷摇头：“不不不不敢不敢……”  
肖战哼了一声，关上了门。  
肖战是派出所的一位小民警，平时负责解决一些小打小闹，其中九成都是无业游民之间的纠纷，而这九成之中，又有九成是像王一博这样二十出头的小青年们造成的。  
小青年们正值血气方刚，又没个正经工作，一身力气便都用在吵嘴打架上了，因而隔三差五地被抓进派出所。但小打小闹并不会落下大的罪名，关个几天便又放出来继续祸害邻里。  
久而久之，各街各坊竟是还分出了几支不同的势力，于是小青年们除了在外面打架以外，又还自顾自地担起了“守护”自己这条街的任务。  
而在这些帮派之中，王一博这一支是最强的——因为王一博能打，且平日里是一个人住，家里没人管，不怕惹事。  
大抵也就一年半前吧，肖战被从外地调来了这个小镇，而他上任的第一天就碰上了王一博这一支在生事。  
肖战单枪匹马堵到巷口的时候，这个看起来只比他小了几岁的小子一身戾气，手里却也没个武器什么的，像是一路赤手空拳地打了过来。  
王一博看到他，神色也没有太大的变化，上下打量了一下他一身制服，下巴一点：“新来的？”  
“……”  
他这一抬眼一点头宛如领导视察的派头直叫肖战一阵无言以对，生生忍住了扶额的冲动，咧嘴冲他露出一个有些邪气的笑：“你管我呢。”  
王一博显然没想到这个新来的小警察胆敢这样对他这个帮派头子这样轻佻，眉毛一挑：“让开，这没你事。”  
“那可不行，我要是让你走了，回去铁定被我老大骂。”肖战说着，索性手臂一抱，就这么立在他跟前。  
“……”  
最后当然还是肖战成功拿下了这个小混混，押回了所里。

审讯室里，王一博被拷着的双手搁在桌上，手指随意地交叠着。坐在他对面的审讯人员已经叽里咕噜问了一大堆话，王一博却好像没听见一般。  
到对方自己住了嘴，王一博才终于抬起眼睛：“叫那个最后跟我打的人来审，我只跟他说话。”  
“……”  
五分钟后，肖战搓着手指走了进来，像是刚吃完什么东西，嘴边还沾了点碎屑。  
“王一博？”肖战在他对面坐下，确认了一下名字，拿起笔，“来吧小酷哥，可以开始招了。”  
王一博却没有要立刻开口的意思，只是再次上下打量了他一下：“你身手很好。”  
肖战手中的笔已经在纸上戳出一个墨团，他没想到等了半天等到的是一句这样的话，顿时觉得眼前这个小孩还挺有意思的，学着他酷酷的样子眉毛一挑：“你身手也不错。”  
王一博不置可否。对着他前臂上的一道红痕一扬下巴：“伤疼吗？”  
那是两人在纠缠过程中王一博挠出来的。  
“哦，没什么大事。”肖战说，礼尚往来一般反问道：“你呢小酷哥？手腕接回去了吗？”  
——同样是在打斗中，他把王一博一只手拧脱臼了。  
王一博便扬了扬被手铐拷住的手——手腕处有点肿，但看起来应当是已经复位了：“你们队医处理过了。”  
像是觉得寒暄得差不多了，王一博抓了把头发，终于开始“招供”了：“今天下午三四点的样子吧，我们几个原本是在西街小卖部门口乘凉……”  
案件的内容倒是乏善可陈，基本就是那条街上的小霸王占了这条街的道、这条街上的猫猫狗狗误入了那条街的地盘。  
肖战一边打哈欠一边记完了最后一个字：“好了。问题不大，天黑前应该就能放你走。唉，我说你们这些小年轻，就是闲得慌，这么有力气去帮工人叔叔们搬几块砖不好吗？”  
王一博：“……”  
肖战估算的不错，大概就在晚饭的点，王一博便被放了出来。  
离开时路过肖战办公室的窗前，里面的人突然叫道：“哎小酷哥！”  
王一博停住步子。  
“你过来。”肖战对他招手，“我炖了骨头汤，你装一点回去喝，分给你朋友一起喝也行。”  
年轻的民警在窗户里笑得眉眼弯弯，唇下的小痣像是一个小勾子一般，王一博神使鬼差地就走到了他窗前。  
直到拎着一个保温桶和一叠一次性纸碗从肖战办公室出来，王一博也没能想通为什么自己这么听话地就接受了肖战的善意。  
——就当是敬他身手好。王一博这样对自己说。  
俗话说吃人嘴短拿人手软，小混混们得了肖战的好处，此后便也知道少在他管辖的范围内惹麻烦——当然，主要原因还是惹不起。  
开玩笑，王一博都没打过他，就这身手，足够称霸整个小镇了。  
再者，肖战的好也并不止于这桶骨头汤，他好似特别乐意与人分享，家里炒了大锅菜、杀了瓜宰了鸡的，都会给成天浪迹街头的小子们分几口。  
再后来，肖战竟是被小混混们敬为了“肖哥”，时常也愿意帮他点忙。派出所门口岗亭还是托这些小年轻们之手一砖一瓦建好的呢。  
当然，他们之中跟肖战关系最近的还是王一博，原因无他，依旧是因为王一博是他们之中最能打的——也是唯一有幸跟肖战打过的。  
仿佛为了体现身份的差异，在所有人都叫 “肖哥”时，也只有王一博一人爱张口闭口“战哥”地叫，急起来时连名带姓地叫也是有的，还曾因此被同龄人们怒斥不讲礼貌。  
肖战本人倒是无所谓，只觉得这群小孩儿……是真的闲得慌。

而此时，肖战把王一博拉进门就松了手，扔了条干净毛巾给他，又招呼了一句“衣服裤子都脱了”，便自顾自地翻找着什么。  
待翻出一个医药箱，回过头时，却见到王一博依旧站在原地发愣。  
“没听到吗？脱啊。”肖战说着索性把人拽过来，亲自动手扒下了他脏兮兮的衣服。  
“战哥！”骤然被剥光了上衣，王一博下意识地退了半步。  
肖战打开一瓶碘酒，用棉签蘸了一点，把人捞过来正要往他身上的伤口上抹，一抬眼看到他的表情，好笑道：“怎么？还说想跟我上床呢，才脱完衣服就害怕了？”  
“我没怕！”王一博辩驳道，说着像是为了证明一般，利落地把外裤也脱了，露出两条又细又长的腿。只是看向肖战的目光依旧躲闪，像是有点紧张。  
“……”肖战忍不住扶额，“你是在色诱我吗王一博？”  
他把王一博拿在手里没动的毛巾又抢过来，照他脸上一糊：“自己把你身上的脏水擦一下，我给你上药。”  
“哦……”王一博有点僵硬地擦着身上沾的脏水。  
肖战微微颔首，小心翼翼地给他每一处伤都上了药，他贴得很近，呼吸时温热的气体就轻轻拂过王一博的皮肤，酥酥麻麻的感觉渐渐漫遍全身，叫王一博动也不敢乱动一下。  
“好了。”肖战并未察觉他的异常，给他抹完药，又翻出一套干净衣服扔给他，“你的衣服我给你扔洗衣机去搅，你先穿我的衣服。”  
说完，他把医药箱收好，走进餐厅：“还没吃吧？坐下一起吃。”   
王一博倒是没拒绝，穿好衣服有点局促地走到餐桌旁坐下，低声说：“谢谢战哥。”  
肖战不甚在意地一摆手，扒了两口饭：“他们为什么合伙欺负你？”  
王一博抿了抿嘴唇：“他们没有合伙欺负我。”  
肖战哼了一声：“得了吧，你身手怎样我不知道吗？要不是他们合伙，能动得了你半根头发吗？”  
王一博摇头：“我的意思是，他们没有要欺负我。”  
肖战翻了个白眼：“哦，那打成这样是干嘛？比武吗？”  
王一博没有回答。低头用筷子戳着饭，好一会儿才突然问：“战哥，你知道西街新来了个有钱人吗？”  
肖战心中一动，面上却只是嚼着饭菜摇头：“不知道。很有钱吗？”  
“唔，”王一博想了想，“他经常给我们钱拜托我们跑腿——买包烟或者送点东西什么的，给的钱还挺多的。有时候在路上碰见我们一群人一起，会请我们到店里吃饭。”  
“哦，那挺大方的。”  
“嗯，所以他们都挺喜欢他的，也乐意替他跑腿。”  
肖战注意到他说的“他们”，奇怪道：“为什么是‘他们’？你不喜欢他吗？”  
“也不能说不喜欢吧，毕竟他对我们真的挺好的——”王一博抓了抓头发，“但就是觉得，好得有点太莫名其妙了。”  
肖战笑：“我不莫名其妙吗？你不照样隔三差五往我家跑？”  
王一博像是被戳中了什么心事，忽地浑身一颤，急得筷子往桌上一拍：“怎么你自己也这么说，你跟他当然不一样。你……”  
肖战没想到他反应这么大，一口菜吃了一半动作突然停住了，半张着嘴看着他。  
好吧。肖战在心里叹了口气——他大概能猜到是怎么一回事了。  
多半是一群小鬼得了别人的好，又开始拍胸脯保证一些类似于刀山火海万死不辞的话。  
王一博却因为与肖战有那么一段不同于常人的过往非要为他出头，大抵内部还为着“新来的有钱人更好还是肖战更好”吵过一顿，吵不出个结果就只好动手，打着打着便找上门来了，像是急于证明些什么。  
“死脑筋。”肖战没头没脑地这么说了一句，往王一博碗里夹了一把菜。

要说两人之间的那段“过往”，其实是个意外。  
这小镇地处偏远，各类店铺设施却是齐全。在镇子的西南角有一家gay吧，肖战闲来无事的时候，会去坐坐。  
那晚他依旧是百无聊赖地坐在吧台前，有一搭没一搭地跟调酒师聊天，像是完全没听出来旁座的男人喋喋不休之中的示好意味。  
“不好意思，麻烦让一下，我去下洗手间。”肖战礼貌地打断了男人的话，不着痕迹地避开对方递了一半的酒杯。  
“诶～帅哥，我都在你旁边陪了一整晚了，你一杯酒的脸都不肯赏我就要走人？”  
缠了一晚了都没看出来我没兴趣理你，眼睛是长后脑勺了吗。肖战没忍住在心里吐槽了一句，面上却依旧是和和气气：“抱歉，我不……”  
“我替他喝。”突然，从旁伸出一只手接过了男人手中的酒。  
“？！”肖战愕然转头，看着不知何时出现的王一博。  
这小鬼生得瘦削，一张脸轮廓分明，只见他喉结上下滚动几次，一杯酒便被一饮而尽。  
“这位是？”那男人显然是个看皮相的，一见到王一博，眼睛又是一亮。  
肖战心一沉，在王一博开口自我介绍前将他一把揽进怀里，对那男人道：“这是我情人。”  
王一博整个人在他怀里僵住了。  
“我等一晚上了，才来。”肖战笑着捏了捏王一博的肩，表现得很亲昵的样子，又客气而不容商量说了一句“那就不多陪了”便这样揽着王一博出了酒吧。  
直到确认走出了人的视线，肖战才松开王一博，双手扶着他的肩，神色中有些焦急：“刚那杯酒你都喝下去了？”  
王一博还沉浸在被他搂进怀里的僵硬中，闻言不明所以地应了一声：“啊，喝了。”  
肖战更急：“那你现在有感觉不舒服吗？”  
“唔。”王一博扭了扭脖子又动了动手脚，“没有啊。”  
肖战这才松了口气，拍拍他的肩：“走吧。”  
王一博回头看了一眼gay吧的招牌，似乎还想说什么，最后却只是抿了抿嘴唇，跟在肖战身后半步往回走。  
沉默着走了一阵，肖战才突然问：“你怎么会到这里……我去！”  
一句话问了一半，身后的人便突然栽向他，肖战忙回身扶住了：“怎么回事？”  
王一博有点难受地扯着卫衣的领子：“战哥，我身上好像有点热……”  
肖战脸色一变，手背在他侧脸贴了贴，沉声道：“那杯酒不干净。走，我背你回去。”  
他说着就稍稍蹲身，双手分别抄起王一博两侧膝弯，让人伏在自己背上，托稳了快步往家里走去。  
想是药物骤然起效，王一博整个人都变得不太清醒，皮肤上层层叠叠的冷汗让他有些难受地扯着自己的衣领，头靠在肖战的颈窝里蹭来蹭去，柔软的嘴唇就这样贴上了人的侧脸，时不时还发出一两声难耐的呻吟。  
“唔……好难受。”王一博迷迷糊糊地皱起了眉。  
“乖，马上到家了。”肖战被他蹭得也并不好受，一咬牙压下满心邪念，强迫自己把注意力集中在脚下的路上。  
一到家，肖战几乎是摔上了门，片刻也不耽搁地带着王一博一起倒进了床里。  
肖战将人的衣服裤子全部脱光，这才把他搂进怀里，深吸一口气，握住了王一博已经抬头的下身。  
要害被人把住，饶是已经不剩下几分清明，王一博还是下意识地缩了一下。  
肖战把他的头压紧自己怀里，安抚一般地吻了吻他的发顶：“一博，这药没别的解法。我帮你撸出来，我要是弄得你难受了你就说。”  
王一博像是听进去了，没再挣扎，还表示配合一般地将自己往他手里送了送。  
肖战有些意外他的顺从，心口没忍住一软，连带着先时的焦躁也去了大半。  
然而，刚欣慰了没多久，王一博却又是浑身颤了一下，“啊”地呻吟出声，一只手本能一般地探向了自己的后庭。  
“？！”肖战心中一紧，“怎么了？”他暂时抓住王一博的手，阻止了他继续往后摸的动作。  
“里面，难受……”王一博有气无力地回了一句，被捉住的那只手一边发抖一边引着肖战往自己后面碰。  
“……好，别怕，我帮你。”  
肖战将手指探入他后穴时还是没忍住分神在心里问候了一遍那个下药的男人：艹他妈的，居然把劳资当0来药！？  
王一博显然这么多年来一直都是以直男自处，此时被这样抚慰，羞耻得直往肖战怀里钻。  
少年温润的嘴唇贴在肖战侧颈，像是讨好又像是难耐地将那一块皮肤磨得又湿又热。  
肖战深深吸了口气，还是忍无可忍地腾出一只手将他往上托了托，颔首直接含住了他的嘴唇，舌尖撬开贝齿探入口腔，一点点攻城略地。  
药物催化作用下，王一博对他所做的一切都格外配合，甚至主动攀上了他的脖颈，将自己从头到脚都交付在了肖战手上。  
终于泄身时，王一博整个人像是被抽走了骨头一般，趴在肖战怀里动也懒得动一下。  
肖战拍了拍他的臀峰： “好点没？”  
王一博 “嗯”了一声。  
肖战便扶着他坐起来：“行，那我也该去解决一下我自己了。”  
“……”王一博早就感觉到两腿之间有一处滚烫在蹭来蹭去——肖战毕竟也是个男人，给他这么一番折腾，哪能不起反应。  
他推了肖战一把，把人又推回到背倚着枕头的姿势：“我帮你吧。”  
王一博撑着他的腹肌跨在他身上跪坐起，一手拉下肖战的裤子，扶住那处物事，对着自己的穴口就打算坐下去。  
肖战被他吓了一跳：“一博，你不用这样——”  
头部擦着股缝滑开来，王一博有点着急地“啧”了一声，推开肖战要来拦他的手：“没事。”  
“……”  
真刀实枪毕竟还是跟手指不一样的，刚吃下一个头部，王一博就觉得涨得不行。  
他咬了咬牙，竟是一声不响地继续往下沉腰。他的注意力全都在这处，完全没看到肖战越来越危险的目光。  
突然，一双手掐住了他的腰，将他整个人往下一按——“啊——”  
王一博惊叫出声，突如其来的整根没入让他觉得自己仿佛被劈开了一般，眼泪刷地涌出来，手脚都失了力气，直接扑进了人的怀里。  
“我给你机会停下了。”肖战略有些沙哑的嗓音在他头顶响起，紧接着王一博感觉到脸上的泪水被温柔地吻去，“但你踢开了。”  
王一博抬起通红的眼睛去看他——他看到肖战那双好看的桃花眼里盛满了他看不太懂的复杂情绪。  
肖战没有跟他对视太久，很快移开视线，凑到他耳边：“那就别怪我不客气了小朋友。”  
“呃……啊——！”  
肖战所说的“不客气”当真是不含半点水分，每一次进入都又狠又快，像是恨不得将人捅穿。  
他也不吝于接吻，一边快速抽送一边含着人的嘴唇，将痛呼和呻吟都堵在拥吻间。  
王一博被他干得眼前一阵发晕，一句完整的话也说不出来，只能在亲吻的间隙里哑着嗓子一次又一次地叫着对方——“肖战”，“战哥”。  
最后竟是同他一起又泄了一次。  
高潮的余韵过后，王一博推了推肖战的胸口：“松开。”  
肖战便松开了将他箍在怀里的手臂，看着他抬起微微颤抖的腿缓缓把自己放了出来，肖战先时射在他里面的白浊便也顺着股缝流了出来。  
“难受吗？要不要洗个澡？”肖战问。  
“嗯。”王一博应了一声，手肘撑了一下，打算自己起身，结果却是脱了力，又躺回了去，很是懊恼地捶了一下床。  
肖战失笑：“你这是置的哪门子的气？”他说着自己先爬了起来，将王一博抱起，往浴室走去。  
怀里的人明显僵了一下，却没反抗，最后环住了自己的脖子。  
肖战把人放回地上，却还是从腋下半托着他，没让他完全站稳：“条件有限，没浴缸，只能站着洗。你要是愿意可以靠我身上。”  
王一博大抵还是做了好一阵心理工作，待肖战打开淋浴头调好水温，才终于肯将全身大半的重量托付给他，说了一声：“好。”  
温度恰到好处的水流顺着身体流下，在下水口处打着转漏走，肖战小心翼翼地替他做着清理，浴室里一时无话。  
突然，王一博说道：“你是gay。”  
他这句话基本是陈述语气，像是只是确认一个事实。  
肖战的动作顿了一下：“对。”他转而又笑了一声：“怕么？”  
“怕屁。”王一博嗤道。  
肖战想起什么，问：“你今天怎么会在那里？”  
“我跟着你进去的。”  
肖战愣了一下，“啪”地一拍他屁股：“小兔崽子，还跟踪起我来了。”  
王一博被他拍得扑棱了一下，脚下一阵打滑险些摔倒，被肖战一把捞住托得更稳。  
王一博说：“我没有跟踪你。我在附近，正好看到你进去了。”  
肖战“呵”地笑了一声：“胆子够大的，也不看看是什么地方就敢轻易进。”  
王一博不服气道：“有什么不敢的，你能进我也可以。”  
肖战哭笑不得：“这什么跟什么啊？”  
“反正没什么好不敢的。”王一博闷闷地争了一句，过了一会儿又问：“你早知道那杯酒有问题所以才一直不接？”  
“没有，我就是单纯不能喝酒而已，我酒精过敏。”  
“……”  
“不过那种地方的东西，多多少少都加了点什么，小心点没坏处。”  
王一博“唔”地应了一声，像是犹豫了片刻，才又说：“你说——我是你情人。”  
“哦，我乱说的，当时急着带你出来……”  
说着说着，他突然止住了话头，心中仿佛有一个声音在提醒他，话不应该这么说。  
肖战心念一动，话锋一转：“怎么？不愿意跟我当情人啊？”  
他问得仿佛漫不经心，却莫名其妙地紧张起来。  
短短几秒的沉默仿佛被拉得无限长，直到肖战以为他打算装作没听见这句话时，王一博才终于轻声回道：“愿意。”

后来肖战想，他其实不该这样试探王一博的。  
肖战一向习惯于在有了两三分意思时便拿出十分的精力去试探、步步为营，但王一博却不同，这小子较真得很，给出的十分的回应，就绝不可能只带了九分的真心。  
那一夜过后，王一博一身的痕迹不知怎的被同帮派的小混混留意到了，于是便爱有一搭没一搭地拿这回事开玩笑，说王博被肖哥睡得好惨，王一博听了竟也不去辩解，像是并不介意人把他和肖战说在一起。  
倒是两人之间仿佛一切如常，肖战依旧隔三差五地做吃的叫王一博拿去分给朋友们吃，王一博也依旧只是碰见他就招呼一声战哥，其余时间也并不见非得缠着他。偶尔在他家留宿，两人也就只是各抱一床被子相安无事地睡觉。

就像现在——  
肖战背对着王一博侧躺在床上，背后的人一直在翻来翻去，半刻没得消停。窗外的雨也没有半点变小的趋势，被风刮起的水滴在玻璃上发出嘈杂的声响，更给人添了几分浮躁。  
肖战猜这小子大概是有话要跟自己说，却始终没想好怎么开口，这才辗转反侧。  
他其实也没有什么睡意，却不知道为何并不打算主动去搭理王一博。  
最后果然还是王一博先耐不住了，贴近他叫道：“战哥。”  
肖战偏过头：“干嘛？”  
王一博说：“不做吗？”  
“……”肖战一阵无语，“你还真是来找我上床的啊？”  
王一博并不直接回答他，只是又说：“我想做。”  
“……”  
直到跪趴在床上被肖战按着腰掐着腿根从后方整根没入时，王一博才意识到自己说了一句多么危险的话。  
不同于第一次被下了药的状态，这一次即使做了充分的扩张，身体还是本能地往外排挤着异物的入侵。  
可王一博身后越是拼命地往外挤，肖战便越是不容抗拒地破入，掐在他身上的手越来越重，留下几处五指状的红痕。  
而肖战甚至没有给他时间缓神，甫一进入，便掐着他的腰大开大合地肏干起来。  
“战哥……啊……战哥……太快了……嗯——”  
肖战轻轻哼了一声：“不是你想要的吗？”  
他的声音冷静得可怕，听不出半点情欲，像是纯粹因为王一博提了，才这样做一般。  
王一博心中一阵不安，在疾风骤雨般的攻势中艰难地扭过头：“战哥……我想……想看着你……呜……”  
肖战却并没有要将他翻过来的意思，俯压在他身上，一手探到他胸前狠狠一拧——  
“哈啊——”  
“但我现在不想看你。”  
王一博心头一紧：他是知道什么了吗？  
他片刻的愣神没能逃过肖战的眼睛，后者叼起他后颈的一块肉，一边用牙齿磨着一边说：“居然还能走神，看样子是我还不够卖力了。”  
“不是……！啊——”  
肖战根本没打算听他解释，一边挺腰顶弄，一边揪着他胸前的凸起又捏又扯。  
“王一博。”肖战贴着他的后背，舔了舔他刚才咬过的位置，“你有事在瞒着我。”  
他像只是简单地陈述着一个事实，没有半点逼问的意思，甚至连手上身下的动作也没有半点停顿。  
可王一博却格外心虚，整个人一阵僵硬，身后也忍不住咬得更紧。  
肖战挑了挑眉：“身体还是还挺诚实的。”  
王一博从来不善于撒谎，遇到不想说的事情便只好保持沉默。他抿了抿唇，把脸埋到了枕头里，摆出了一副不肯合作的姿态。  
肖战像是被他的态度激怒了，冷笑了两声：“好，你不肯说。你最好什么都别说。”  
他将王一博的双手反剪到身后，随手方才脱在一边的衣服拧成一束捆在手腕处用力拉紧打了个大大的死结。  
肖战心里有气，再动起来便更带了几分凶劲，每一次顶进去都像是要把人捅穿，王一博整个人被他撞得不断往上耸，却又被他掐着腰拖回来。  
身下的人两股间被肉体的撞击拍得通红，甬道内壁被磨得要烧起来一般，穴口的括约肌被紫红色的物事撑得一丝褶皱也无，像是随时都要崩裂。  
王一博也不知道是较的哪门子的劲，即便被肏得眼前发黑也只是死死咬着牙，把叫声都闷在了喉咙里。  
“你在忍什么啊？”肖战沉着声音问道，将一只手探到王一博前端揉了几下一把握住。  
“啊！”  
憋了许久的一股劲竟是在意料之外的快感之下破了功，王一博没忍住叫了一声。  
肖战稍稍缓了抽送的速度，转了个向，对着某一处撞去。  
王一博整个人都弹了一下，呻吟声也再收不住：“嗯——”  
肖战一边帮他抚慰前端一边有意地往那一处顶弄，避开他的伤在他肩头留下一串吻痕：“不是你要做的吗？怎么又一副遭罪的表情？”  
“没……有……呃！啊……”  
肖战也不去问他否认的是哪个问题，只瞅准了他的反应，手上、身下都更快更狠。  
王一博绝对不是一个在这方面经验丰富的人，哪里受得住他这样的攻势，快意堆叠间理智都去了大半，完全沉沦在肖战的节奏里，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊的声音自己都听不下去，只好把脸埋得更深，将生理性的泪水也一并蹭在了枕巾上。  
估摸着他要到了，肖战拇指在他头部用力一擦，紧接着却是捏紧了发泄口。  
登顶的快意被生生逼回，王一博全身痉挛了一下，头一拧，张口时声线都带了颤意：“战哥！”  
肖战恍若未闻，只继续埋头苦干，像是嫌他还不够一般，依旧每一次都重重擦过体内那一点。  
“战哥！……战哥你……你放开我……啊…啊……”  
王一博被反绑在身后的手开始用力挣扎，似乎像挣开桎梏去掰肖战的手，却根本挣不动半分。  
“战哥……太过了……”  
他扭着腰想逃，却又被肖战一把捞了回来重新填满。  
“呜……让我射……”  
王一博几乎是哭了出来，一边挣扎一边拼命地摇头，却怎么也没能求得肖战半分留情。  
“我说！……啊……战哥……战哥我说！……呜……”  
肖战终于暂时停住了动作。  
王一博大口大口地喘着气，头倒立在枕头上，弓着身子泪眼婆娑地去看肖战：“能不能……能不能先让我射……”  
肖战面无表情地歪了歪头，一个挺腰，直接用行动宣告了谈判失败。  
“啊！……我错了！我错了战哥……不要了……”  
王一博快要被逼疯了，哭喊着说：“那个有钱的今晚要办事……他们……啊……”  
肖战几乎是一下子反应过来他指的是什么，甚至给他气得笑了两声：“然后为了给人家行方便，你就用这种方式来拖住我？”  
“不……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
被堵了许久的发泄口突然被松开，快感骤然决堤，王一博几乎是尖叫着射出一股白浊。  
肖战并没有因为他泄身而停了动作，将他翻了个面捞起来用力钉在了自己身下的物事上。  
“哈……”  
王一博大张着嘴，几近失了声。  
“王一博。”肖战掐着他的腰将他提起来，又用力摁下去，“是我小看你了。”  
刚刚高潮过后的身子根本无力消受这番折腾，王一博好似认命了一般，既不解释也不挣扎，靠在他怀里随着他的动作一下一下地抽搐。  
“……呵。”肖战突然自嘲一般地笑了一声，“我还满以为你会一直跟我站在一边。”  
听到这句话，王一博突然挣了一下，他的嗓子已经哑得不太能发声，咳呛了好几下才带着哭腔磕磕绊绊地说出几个字：“他有枪……”  
肖战动作一滞，像是意外又像是懊恼一般，咬了咬牙，快速抽插数次，将自己退出来射在了他臀缝处。  
高潮过后，他抱着王一博许久没说话，好一会儿才想起来去把人的手松开。  
突然，耳边落下一句只剩下气声的“对不起”。  
肖战顿了顿，在他背上抚了两把，摇了摇头：“你不用道歉。”  
——方才那一番呵斥纯粹是气昏了头，待王一博一说 “他有枪”，肖战便意识到是自己误会他了。  
王一博不是要拦他也不是要卖他，他只是不想他涉险。  
他亲了亲王一博红肿的眼睛，把王一博放回床上：“我去给你倒杯水。”  
王一博“嗯”了一声，看着肖战随便披了件衣服出了卧室。  
他以一个双腿大张的姿势躺在床上——被肖战掰着腿根干了这许久，此时两条腿竟是有些合不拢。  
臀缝处肖战射出的白浊还未清洗，此时随着他的动作缓缓地流动着，又黏又痒十分难受。  
放在身侧的手动了动，只觉又麻又疼，抬起来看了一眼，被绑过的手腕处横着一道紫红。  
太狼狈了。王一博自嘲地想。  
卧室门被再次推开，肖战端着一杯水走了进来。  
王一博被他扶着勉强坐起，手抖得根本捧不稳杯子，只好就着肖战的手喝了小半杯水，先时宛如要冒烟的嗓子这才终于舒服了些。  
肖战把水杯放到一边，依旧是一手环肩一手抄膝弯把他打横抱起去洗澡。  
调好水温，肖战让人倚在自己怀里，一边帮他洗澡一边力道适中地在他腰部、腿部按压着。  
大抵是终于舒服了些许，又被浴室里氤氲着的水雾笼着，王一博竟是靠在肖战肩头打了个哈欠：“好困……”  
肖战侧头去看他，揉了揉他的头发：“困了就睡会儿。”  
“……嗯。”  
王一博总觉得好像有什么不对，但困意来得实在汹涌，没等他想清楚，整个人便已经倚在肖战身上陷入了深眠。  
……

王一博醒来的时候窗外已经黑透了。他盯着天花板恍惚了一会儿，便下意识地侧头去看身侧——空的。  
他此时还没能完全醒过来，迷迷糊糊地叫了一声：“战哥？”  
他的嗓子还哑着，刚说了两个字便觉得喉咙处烧得不行。难受地咳了几声，感觉到太阳穴处一阵突突地涨痛。  
视线一转，看见床头上放着一杯水，便勉强自己支撑着坐了起来，去拿水杯时两只手还打着抖。  
嘴唇刚贴到杯沿，王一博突然动作一顿——这杯水不是他睡去之前喝剩的那半杯，肖战重新倒了半满放在这儿。  
心中突然有些不好的预感，他胡乱往嘴里灌了两口水算作是润嗓，大声喊道：“战哥！”  
没有任何回应。  
王一博有些着急，一下子忘了自己睡前经历过什么，翻身就要下床，结果腿一软，“啊”地一声直接摔在了地上。  
却顾不得周身许多不适，直接爬起来跌跌撞撞地冲出了卧室：“战哥？战哥！肖战！！”  
可屋子里哪还有除了他以外的第二个人。  
去哪儿了？  
王一博重新回到卧室，低头看了看自己不着寸缕的身子，烦躁地“啧”了一声，一眼看见床边一把椅子背上搭着先时肖战拿给自己的衣物，便扯过来胡乱套上了。  
目光再次落在床头的水杯上。  
——下午他们在床上闹过以后，肖战便出去倒了杯水给他。然后就去洗澡了，再然后他困得不行……  
——这杯水有问题。  
诸多迹象终于被串在一起，王一博一下子就明白了肖战的打算——这人肯定是带着他在床上“审”出的情报去逮那个有钱人了。  
艹！肖战你大爷！居然给我下药！  
王一博狠狠捶了一下床，暗恨自己都没意识到困意来得奇怪，居然说睡就睡着了。  
他骤然起身，带着还有点晕的脑子和布满爱痕的身子跑出了肖战家，径直往他之前听到的那有钱人今晚要办事的地点奔去。  
尚隔了一段距离，便能看到前方围了一大群人，议论声、呵斥声夹杂着几声警哨，吵得要命。  
王一博掰开一层又一层的围观群众，硬是挤了进去，腰一弓从警戒线下钻过，几乎是扑到了离他最近的一个穿着制服的人身上：“肖战呢？！”  
对方本是个认得他的民警，却被他吓了一跳，险些一警棍打下来。定了定神才发现是相熟的街头小混混，奇道：“王一博？你怎么在这里？”  
王一博抓着他的手臂：“肖战在哪？！”  
“哦，肖哥啊，肖哥应该在……”  
小民警正四处张望着帮他找人，突然不远处传来一阵吵闹——  
“王博！你们看！那个是不是王博！”  
“是的！是他！”  
回头去看时，却是平日里厮混在一起的小青年们，一个个都被拷着双手，正往押送的车上走，无意间看到王一博，顿时吵嚷起来。  
“吵什么吵！上车！”负责押送的民警凶道。  
却有个小青年指着王一博叫道：“他也是跟我们一起的！你们不能只抓我们不抓他！”  
旁边的立马附和：“对！他是我们的头儿！要抓一起抓！”  
“……”  
于是王一博也莫名其妙地被拷上了双手押上了车。  
几个小青年你挤着我我挤着你坐在车里，彼此挤眉弄眼一番，像是想质问王一博却又不太敢，只好互相推脱着。  
当事人却根本没空理会他们的这些心思。王一博一上车就一直扭头透过窗前的铁栅栏看着外面，专注地在人群中寻找着什么。  
突然，他整个人一侧身，看着窗外某一处叫道：“战哥！”  
但窗外那样吵闹，被叫到的人又跟他隔了有半条街的距离，哪里能听得到这点声音。  
王一博便一下子窜向车门，像是想跳下车去。  
负责押送的几个民警忙合力拖住他：“你干什么？！”  
王一博拼命挣扎着：“你们放开我！让我去找肖战！”  
“别乱动！再来个人帮下忙！”  
“你们松手——！”  
“快点，想把他拷在窗栏杆上！”  
于是王一博最后只能在窗栏杆里眼睁睁地看着肖战微微颔首对身边的一个人说了些什么后，矮身钻进了一辆车里。  
坐他旁边的一个小混混像是终于看不下去了，说：“别看了王博，就算他听到了，也不会来救你的。”  
有人跟着劝：“是啊王博，我们都是被他亲口吩咐抓起来的。“”  
还有人“呸”了一声，骂道：“亏得我还曾经真心把他当大哥，结果人说不管就不管了……”  
“我看他就是把我们当小喽啰使唤！”  
少年们你一言我一语地吵嚷气啦。  
“都给我闭嘴。”突然，王一博沉声说道。  
他收回了目光，脸色像是气愤又像是失落。  
小混混们你看看我我看看你，终是没人再开口说话。 

审讯室里，帮派小头头王一博依旧让审讯人员头疼不已。  
“我说过很多遍了，肖哥今天很忙，没空来审你。”  
王一博低头盯着手腕处的红痕，依旧不打算退让：“那就等他有空。”  
“行，那你就这么犟着吧，到时候别说我没及时审完放人。”审讯员也没了耐心，一摔笔，叫人把王一博又带回了看押室。  
直到第二天正午，看押室的门才又一次被打开。  
王一博一直没有躺下休息，只是坐在床侧，像是在等人。听到动静便抬起头。  
肖战身上还穿着制服，走到他面前，拍了拍他的脸：“走吧。”  
王一博一言不发地看着他。  
肖战叹了口气：“其他人都被放走了，就你还在这儿，也没觉得着急吗？”  
他从昨晚就一直连轴转——忙着部署、忙着抓人，又忙着想办法把这群被牵扯进来的小孩儿放出去，此时也是疲惫不已，眼底还有两道很明显的乌青。  
见王一博不说话，也猜到着小子心里怕是有气，于是蹲身拍了拍自己的肩：“上来，我背你走。”  
王一博还是没动。  
肖战只好拉了他一把，强行把他背了起来，一边往外走一边嘀咕：“你这脾气真是倔得可以。”  
王一博伏在他背上，抿了抿嘴唇，低声说：“你给我下药。”  
肖战像是早猜到他要说这件事，闻言步子也不停：“对。那个土豪涉毒，是我盯了蛮久的一个人，就算你昨天不跟我说，我也早已经打听到了他昨晚有交易，所以无论如何我都是要去的——不过还是多谢你告诉我他们有枪。”  
“你昨天说不知道他。”  
“……我说你就信啊？”肖战扭头瞥了他一眼。  
“……”王一博抬起眼睛深深地看向他。半晌，他突然撑起身子：“你放我下来吧。”  
肖战一顿，还没来得及回话，王一博便已经自顾自地挣脱他的手站到了地上。  
小孩儿随手理了理衣服，再抬头看过来时神色有些漠然：“谢谢肖哥放我们出来。”  
他刻意将话说得疏离，甚至头一次用上了“肖哥”这个称谓。  
肖战歪了歪头：“在生气？”  
王一博哼了一声：“我哪敢……！肖战你放开我！”  
他话说了一半便被肖战一把抱进了怀里，挣了两下没能挣脱，有些气急败坏地捶了他一下。  
“对不起，”肖战说，“我早就知道你们跟那个人有来往，但是怕打草惊蛇所以一直没跟你们说。”  
“当然不能说，不然从哪套消息。”王一博接道。  
“……”肖战苦笑了一下，也没去辩驳，只是继续说：“给你下药是想着在你醒来之前把所有事情都了结了，然后再一起跟你解释，结果没想到你醒得那么快……”  
“是，早知道你应该再多加点量，最好直接让我永远都醒不了。”王一博冷冷道。  
“……行了狗崽崽，别生气了。”见他越说越离谱，肖战用力揉了揉他的头，“是我错了，我向你道歉。”  
王一博把头闷在他颈窝里没说话。  
肖战便这么抱着他，讨好一般地去捏他的耳垂。  
王一博一直不吭声，也不知到底是接受了他的道歉还是不接受。好一会儿才突然叫了他一声：“战哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“其实你需要我做什么，或者需要我不做什么，都直接说一声就行，我不介意你利用我。”  
肖战一愣。  
“如果有什么事，是不方便告诉我的，你直接说不方便就好，你说什么我都会信……也不会多问的。”王一博说着像是有些低落，“我不会给你添麻烦的……”  
肖战张了张嘴，没忍住用手指拨了拨他的耳垂：“……死脑筋。”  
“？”王一博有些茫然地偏过头看他。  
“我没有觉得你麻烦，我只是——”他说着直接把王一博打横抱了起来。  
王一博被吓了一跳，惊呼道：“战哥！”  
“——我只是，也不想你涉险啊，小情人。”

-完-


End file.
